Beforehand, That Gardener
by slugish
Summary: "Of course there would be no survivors. There was chemical and physical testing on other human beings; how do you suppose there would be any survivors?" This is a story of how Finnian came to be the Phantomhive gardener. Part 3 of 4 Beforehand series.


"Young Master, it seems there have been no survivors." A butler in black walks a few steps ahead, glancing around the deserted courtyard. "There doesn't seem to have been any life here for quite some time."

Ciel scoffed, loudly. "Of course there would be no survivors. There was chemical and physical testing on other human beings; how do you suppose there would be any survivors?"

Sebastian didn't even respond beyond a short, curt nod, and wandered toward the hospital's entrance. It had been haphazardly boarded up by someone for quite some time, as they had found out before arriving, but Sebastian dodged around the wooden planks supposedly keeping out intruders as if there was nothing there at all. "Ah, Young Master, I think it would be better if you wait out here." He states, looking around from the inside. "The floors and ceilings look anything but stable, and there is more to check outside, regardless."

Ciel glared at Sebastian from outside the hospital, prattling his fingers on the head of his cane. "I am not a child, Sebastian. Even if I am of just ten years of age, I see no reason why you are treating me as someone who cannot hold their own."

The butler glances over his shoulder, and though he's in the dark, the young boy knows there must be some sort of weak empathetic smile on his face. "Of course, My Lord. Please forgive me." And then the butler was off, disappearing into the darkness inside the building as if he had wrapped a blanket around him.

Ciel turned sharply on his heel to continue looking outside, still rather annoyed that Sebastian, of all people, had told him what to do. And it's not as if this place had any decency, the boy noted, what with weeds growing out of every nook and cranny- even those he would have thought not possible-, the broken door, window, and bed parts scattered around and throughout the courtyard where they need not be- and would not be, if there was any person around that had nearly as much class as he-, and all such other various things generally mistreated and forgotten. In its entirety, Ciel found the place disgusting.

Such a waste of time, he thought. Even if the Queen had meant this trip to be in good intentions- making sure there were no survivors to be rescued or jailed, respectively according to if they had been the experimented or the experimenters-, there was obviously nothing here to be found.

And Ciel had other things to do! Perhaps at this very moment, his own mansion could be falling into disarray as the supposed cook- emphasis on the 'supposed'- attempted another meal, or as the proclaimed maid- emphasis on the 'proclaimed', as well- probably snapped another thousand or two expensive dishes. He sighed. It's not as if he could do much else, and it was beyond him to take back his loyal word to the Queen. This was his duty, even if it was entirely meaningless to him.

But wait-

What was that?

Was that a whisper?

Ciel turned his head sharply, his hand already on the gun on the inside of his overcoat. "Who's there?" He said- or rather, unintentionally whispered.

His grip tightened as he spotted something in the little alleyway leading from the front courtyard to the back. Was it a human? Perhaps it was just an animal and he was overreacting. Who had thought it was a rather nice idea to go strolling through an abandoned hospital courtyard in the middle of the night, anyway? Ciel had wanted to get the job done as quickly and efficiently as possible, but even he didn't have this in mind.

There it was again! There is something there! Ciel stepped closer, quietly pulling his small handgun out in front of him. There's definitely movement, without a doubt, but it's hard to tell who's there.

"Is someone there?" He said again, gradually gaining courage and volume.

Clearly he was heard, as someone jumped in their place and responded. "G-go away!"

It was a young girl, wasn't it? Ciel was still making his way forward, finally being close enough to see those big, round eyes staring back at him. She was curled up into a fetal position, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees.

Ciel didn't go anywhere but closer, regardless. "State your name."

The question is ignored. Another question is asked in return. "You're… you're not one of those experimenters, are you?"

The boy went to scoff again. Almost did, too, before he caught himself and held his gaze. "I am of no such relations to those people." He stated, following it up with some repetition. "As I've already asked once before, state your name!"

"I-… I don't have one."

Ciel's frown severely deepens. "How could you not have one? Did these people not call you anything?"

"S-012. They referred to me as S-012." She- she? It was strange for a girl to have a completely shaved head, but perhaps the experimenters thought it was necessary- said, still watching the queen's ever loyal but young watchdog.

Suddenly, Sebastian was there, standing in the nearby window of that rundown building. "And what of the nurse who took care of you? Is that what she called you, as well?"

The girl was quiet, but Ciel as more curious than respectful. "...Nurse?"

Sebastian nods. "I am standing in what appears to be a shared cell of S-011 and S-012. There is an unrecognizable corpse of a-"

"Don't-.. Don't refer to her that way!" The girl screams.

Both butler and master turn. Sebastian speaks up, continuing. "…A nurse here, with an amateur bouquet resting on her torso."

Ciel picked it up from there, facing the girl again. "Assuming you are the only one of the two in that room to be still here and/or alive, she must have meant something to you?"

She stands up- to Ciel's horror and realization that perhaps that girl wasn't a girl at all but quite the feminine boy-, staring at the ground. "Finnian. She said it wasn't right for us to be called by numbers, so she called me Finnian." She- _he_, Ciel reminded himself- took a breath. "She pointed out that type of flower and said she liked it." And he sniffles. "T-those.. those type of flowers." Tears. He's starting to cry. "S-she told me what they were called but.. I f-f-forgot..!"

So begins the wailing. Ciel glances at Sebastian, unsure of what to do, and the butler shrugs with an offhanded remark. "Daisies."

Finnian rubbed his eyes. "D-dasi- ah! Yeah! T-those are the... those are the flowers she liked!"

Ciel cleared his throat in his hand, bringing attention back to him. "Would you like to be able to learn the names of such… frivolous plants that are of great importance to you?"

The boy nodded.

"Then it's settled. Sebastian, find him some clothes and help him in the carriage. I need to start the report for the Queen."

"Yes, My Lord." He bowed, and though it went unnoticed in the darkness, he smiled at his new co-worker. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Finnian."


End file.
